


Fuckboi Troubles

by IssaFangirl



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, Erik and his fuckboi ways, F/M, I switch from slang to proper a lot, Woc!reader, excuce my terrible tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IssaFangirl/pseuds/IssaFangirl
Summary: Erik Stevens was a whole fuckboi through and through. Your cousin wants you to leave, but that was easier said than done.





	1. Fuckboi Troubles

I had just gotten out of the shower when my phone went off. I looked over to see my cousin Nicki calling me. “Bitchhh guess what I just heard from Katlyn?” Of course Nicki would call with some tea to spillAbout somebody. I laugh as I walk out the bathroom with the phone on speaker. “What did Katlyn tell you this time?” I say as I sit on the bed with my coco butter. 

“When was the last time you saw the hotep fuckboi?” I laugh as I put on my shirt, thinking about this morning when I saw Erik. “Gurl why the hell do you keep calling him that with yo stupid ass?” “Because his ass claims to be woke as fuck, but he fucks on every bitch and ha sister. 

Thinking about it Erik has always been a free spirit when it came to relationships, but I thought us getting together would be different. I mean I knew it would be hard for him to just mess with me, but if he loves me like he says he does he would at least try. 

“I saw him this morning crazy ass. What does that have to do with anything though?” I get up to go get me something to drink while still holding the phone. “Well you know how Katlyn got some loose ass lips right, so I was talking to her about Keke and em. Cause you know them hoes always got something going on and how bout Katlyn told me she saw Erik ass wit Keke.

I was so shocked to hear it I didn’t know what to say. “Hold on what?” I put down the cup I had so I could make sure I heard her right. “Aight now you know with Katlyn you always gotta double check shit she say, so I asked her did she have some receipts.” I was hoping that Katlyn was just talking out of ha ass again.

“Now you know I can’t stand Hotep Hoe ass but I wanted that shit to be a lie gurl; but bitchh she had pictures and text messages.” I’m sitting down on the couch now, I don’t know when my leg started shaking. “Send all that shit.” I say getting angrier. “I got one better for you, come open the door.” 

I jump up to open the door for Nicki, leaving my phone on the couch. I open the door to see her wearing a black nike jacket with tights to match. She has her her wrapped up with her bonnet on. We sit back down and I look as she goes to Katlyn’s messages. 

She scrolls up until she gets to the top of the screenshots, she then clicks on it and hands the phone to me. I try to take a deep breath to calm myself before I look at them but it doesn’t prepare me for what I see. 

I see Erik texting Keke asking what she was wearing; she tells him to come and see with ha address attached. I look at the date to see it was a day we argued. I keep scrolling to see pictures and videos of Keke playing with herself.

I also see ha asking about me and if he was dating me. I felt my heart drop when I saw he texted back that I was just some girl he use to mess with. I wanted to throw the phone but it wasn’t mine, so I handed back to Nicki.

“So what you gonna do about this (Y/n), I mean you not gone stay with his cheating ass are you?” Nicki said while turning towards me with her legs crossed. To be honest I didn’t know what I would do. Erik made me feel something I never felt before him. I love him, but it’s pretty clear he didn’t love me.

“What do you have planned Nicki?” I ask silently hoping she’ll stay just in case Erik showed up. There was no way I would be able to not forgive him. Simply because Erik has a way to get out of trouble, which usually ends up with my ankles by my ears and him rearranging my insides.

“Don’t worry cuz I’m staying, I remember you telling me all about Erik and his devil dick.” She says laughing. “Wait what the hell does that mean?” I asked getting up to get my cup out of the kitchen. “It means Erik has the type of dick to make you forget yo religion and praise him instead. The bad thing about that is he knows he has that type of hold on you. His ass ain’t never gone act right until you leave him.” 

Ha leave him she says, like it’s really that easy. If I did that who knows how long it would be until I get another boyfriend. It’s better than being treated like some side bitch, I mean am I really gonna to take him back after this. His dick really isn’t worth the trouble, but if you factor in his hands and that thing he does with his tongue.

No no I refuse to be that fucking stupid. “I know yo ass thinking about staying with him, you got that look on your face.” Nicki says getting up to get a water out of the refrigerator. I look at her while finally taking a sip of my coke. “That’s why I have a plan.” Oh lord that's never a good thing. I don’t tell her to keep talking but she does anyway. 

“We go to that hoe’s house and drag her by ha nappy ass weave.” Bitch what? I know ha ass didn’t just say that, I gotta be hearing shit. “Why the hell you think I’m dressed like this gurl. I came to drag a bitch, you know I don’t play. She says rearranging her bonnet. “You know damn well I don’t fight Nicki.” I put down my cup to go to my room. 

“Keke knows you don’t fight, that’s why she did this shit. She know not to try me since I stomped her sister ass out.” I see Nicki going through my draws pulling out stuff. “Gurl what the hell are you looking for?” She turns around holding a black sweatshirt and some Nike compression pants and shirt. “You still got those black Nikes I bought you that one time?” At this point I was already up because it was no point in arguing with ha. 

“Yea they in the closet on the right side.” Nicki walks to the closet and of course she would look on the wrong side. “This that nigga shit?” I move past her to grab my shoes. I turn to see her grabbing clothes off the hangers and throwing them out. “What are you doing Nicki, we not about to fuck up his clothes.” 

She looks at me and makes a face like I’m crazy. “Why the hell not (Y/n), he hurt you.” We both walk out heading towards the living room. “Because I’m not no crazy ass bitch, that’s not gone do nothing but give me a fucking headache. I don’t feel like hearing Erik yell about that shit.” I don’t know when she did but Nicki has all his clothes and shoes in baskets pulling them behind us.

“Fine we won’t do shit to them, help me drag this shit outside.” I don’t know why I help but I do. We make it outside to Nicki’s car to get ready to leave when I get a call from Erik. “Answer that shit and ask his ass where he at.” I ignore Nicki as I answer the phone. 

“How’s my baby doing?” It sounded like he was having a hard time talking, so I muted the phone and asked Nicki if she hears anything too. “Oh I’m ok babe you know we were supposed to catch up on the Walking Dead today.” This time we hear something that sounds like slurping. “I KNOW THIS NIGGA NOT GETTING HIS DICK SUCKED THIS NIGGA HELLA TRIFLING I SWEAR—“ 

I put my hand over Nicki’s mouth. “What the hell is Nicki talking about.” This loud mouthed bitch just had to state the obvious. “She just talking about this movie we watching, but when are you coming home?” By now we’re in the car driving to Keke’s house and Nicki looks ready to beat a bitch up. “That’s why I was calling you baby girl, I won’t be able to make i-it because somet-thing came up.” 

“Oh ok I’ll see you whenever then. I love you.” Please say it back, give me some hope. “Yea see you later girl bye.” Breathe (Y/n) just breathe. “We almost there you ready for this?” I don’t know why I was crying, well I knew I just didn’t like it. I didn’t know how to handle these emotions because this was the first time this had ever happened to me. 

“Aren’t you going to tell me how you were right?” I look over at Nicki as she let’s out a dry laugh. “Girl hell nawl simply because I’ve been there before and I’m here for you.” Before I could say anything we were already across from the house. Nicki said that she remembered the address just in case she had to drag Keke sister Josylin again. 

“Aight here go the Vaseline and you already know that bitch gon pull hair so I gave you my wig cap. Is it normal to have first fight jitters? I felt like I was gone throw up if I moved to much, but I know I wasn’t sick. Nicki grabs my hand and bows her head. “Now let us pray. Lord I come to you again to ask you to protect me and my cousin while we drag this loose neck Hoe. I know this is not your way Jesus, but ever now and then there is someone testing us lord. Lord I come to you to ask that you turn our grandma’s head from this violence because you know she raised us better. In your holy name amen.”

She lets go of my hand to draw a cross and turns to look towards me. “Now you know damn well you not right for pulling Jesus into this mess. “ Nicki laughs and gets out. We walk up the walkway to the house and sitting on the porch is Josylin. My girl looked shook like she didn’t know what to do. 

“Yo dirtyass sister in there?” Nicki said looking like she was finna steal off her. “No she ain’t here why y’all wanna know.” We could tell the girl was lying cause she kept looking at the door and us. Before I could ask Nicki snatched ha ass up and was shaking ha. “Do I look like I’m playing with you bitch? I will drag yo ass like a water hose through a garden, you know that. So tell us if that Nigga in there or we gone take turns stomping yo ass.” 

Now I been knew my cousin didn’t play, like she was not the bitch to be fucked with in high school. Nicki ass has been know to drag whole families asses, hell shes the reason I never got into a fight. Everybody was to scared to fight Nicki. “Ok ok they in the back fucking.” 

Nicki dropped her and started walking in the house. We go in it smells like weed, henny, and stank pussy. We sinking down the hallway where some noise is coming from. I couldn’t even ask Nicki what we were about to do cause yo girl than already kicked the door in. 

“Oh so this is what the fuck you doing while my cousin at home worried about you thot ass.” I walk in behind ha to see Keke scrambling to put ha clothes on and Erik just sitting in bed with a dumb ass look on his face. By now Keke than put ha clothes on and she looking like we the ones in the wrong. 

“Why y’all just busting up in my room like y’all pay rent? Looking like y’all came to bang.” Nicki didn’t wast no time getting on ha ass. Nicki just walked up calmly and started sending slugs to ha face. “Bitch because we came to bang you dirty ass trick. I told you the next time you fucked with me and mines it was on sight!” 

Nicki was handling Keke so I jumped on Erik’s ass. I know it’s not good to pull hair but his ass is bigger than me and I needed the leverage. I was only able to get like four hits in though because he grabbed both my hands. “Girl is you fucking crazy hitting me like you lost yo damn mind?!”

I was trying to break his grip on me, but like I said he was way stronger than me. I heard the sound of glass breaking behind me. “Now what Hoe, bet yo ass gon think twice next time.” I turn my head to see that Nicki has thrown Keke into the mirror. 

Nicki has always been there when I needed her, she’s always been with the shits. From behind me she punches Erik in the cheek. “Nawl nigga are you crazy for trying to play my motherfucking cousin like some side bitch!” He let’s go of me to hold his cheek. If anybody can hurt him it’s Nicki, she use to take boxing classes but she stopped because she didn’t have the money. 

“Come on gurl, they’re not worth it anymore you can do much better.” Nicki says pulling me out of the room. When we get to the porch we see Josylin and her mom. “I’m calling the police on y’all, y’all lucky I don’t wanna catch a case.” Josylin’s mom screams at us while Josylin is trying to hold her back. 

“Kim now you know ain’t no hoe in my blood, so do what you feel. You bring yo ass over here if you want I don’t mind dragging yo senior citizen built ass.” Before that could happen Erik and Keke come outside arguing. “You told me that she wouldn’t find out Erik.” 

“You bout stupid as fuck for believing that shit, I’m not dumb bitch. I ought slap the fuck out of both you dumb hoes.” 

I don’t know what it was but hearing Keke say that shit pissed me tha fuck off. Maybe it was the thought of Erik actually laying up with this raggedy Ann built bitch. She can’t be that raggedy if Erik gave ha the dick.

“You ain’t bout it (Y/n), that’s why you had to get yo dog faced cousin!” “Sis she just tried you, I’ll get whoever try to jump in if you want ha. Just run up and I got you.” Well I didn’t dress this way for show.

So I ran up without question. I tried to get past Erik but his ass caught me like a football. Ask me if that stopped me from snatching Keke’s ass. “Damn girl you gotta calm yo little ass down.”

He was trying to separate us but I just kept my grip with my left hand and was working ha shit with my right. Ha momma ended up separating us by grabbing ha shoulders and pulling back, I kept ha dusty ass wig though.

Erik ended up walking me to his car. “Get in the car (Y/n).” I could tell he was pissed awf because he slick growled that. Looking at him I see his cheek is swollen and that there’s a bit of blood on his lip.

“No fuck you Erik I’m going back with Nicki, you can collect yo shot from outside tha door.” I was going to stand my ground, hell he was the one that got caught cheating. He opens the door and grabs my arm hella hard, I’m pretty sure it’s going to be a bruise.

“When I tell you to do something I mean that shit. Now getcha ass in the damn car before I wear yo ass out right here.”

Why did my stomach just drop into my pussy. This is not fair his ass is in the wrong here, not me. I’m calling bullshit I should not be in his car right now like I’m in the wrong. Maybe Nicki can get me outta this mess.

Erik walks back to the house where Kim is still yelling about calling the police and Nic is still saying she doesn’t give a fuck. He grabs Nic by ha arm when she turns around about to steal off his ass again. Before she could he grabs that arm too.

“I don’t have time for this bullshit, go get yo ass in the car and go home.” He just don’t know his dick mind tricks won’t work on her. “Getcha damn hands off me Erik and where is (Y/n), ha ass bet not be in yo car nigga.”

I roll down the window and stick my head out. “He used the voice on me Nic, I had no choice. I told you what that shit does to me.” She shakes her head, “that ain’t nothing but that damn devil dick.”

She ends up walking to ha car and calling me. I’m watching Erik say something to Keke and ha mom when I answer. “Bitch why didn’t yo ass run from him or something?” “Did yo ass not see the grip he had on me, you know how strong his ass is.” I hear shuffling around before she starts the car up.

“Anyway I’m gone trail y’all just in case he wanna put hands on you cuz. Also because the way things just went you gone fuck around and give him the kitty.” By now Erik is walking back to the car I don’t know what he told them. “Wait what bitch no I’m not, the hell you think this is ?”

“Says the bitch in his car right now, talking about he used the voice yo headass.” I was about to cuss ha ass out until Erik got in the car. “ Tell yo ratchet ass cousin not to follow us and hang up.” I looked at him hella confused, cause I just knew his ass was lying.

“I wish yo pickled head ass would hang up on me (Y/n), you gone be the next one to catch this ass whopping.” I wasn’t going to hang up on her at first, but I ended up looking at Erik again. “Nic imma holla at you later ok.” “Hell nawl I’m not playing you betta not hang up hoe.”

At this point I’m weighing my options. I could hang up but I know for a fact Nic is going to be pissed, or I could try to run for it. I mean I didn’t have my seatbelt on so it’s doable. Fuck it imma run.

I open the door and get my bottom half out, before he snatches my ass up. The only problem is my legs are still out kicking while my shirt is moving up. At this rate my ass is going to be running to Nicki’s car in my bra and bottoms.

“Run bitch run you can do it!” I guess in the struggle I dropped the phone because I hear Nic coming from the floor. “Didn’t I say I don’t have time for this bullshit.” He wrapped one arm around my waist while the other one grabbed me between the legs.

Did this nigga just snatch me by my pussy?

“Bitch how you get snatched by yo pussy lips, I den seen it all now.” “Thanks so much for that Nic, I really needed to be told that because I had no idea what happened.” I say folding my arms across my chest. Erik does my seatbelt this time. “Anyway I’m gone go ahead and hang up because it seems to me like y’all asses getting back together. (Y/n) remember yo momma didn’t raise no bitch, cause he look like he bout to wear that ass out.”

Did I say she was always there for me... well I lied the bitch a straight sellout, but before I can tell ha ass that she hangs up. I can feel Erik looking into my soul right now. I take a deep breath and look at him. Bitchhh if looks could kill Nic would be getting ready to throw the dirt on my casket real easy like.

“You already know what it is when we get home and my shot better not be outside neither.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nic invites a friend over to try to cheer you up, but that doesn't go as planned when another fight breaks out.

The whole ride to the apartment was tense as fuck. I can't believe I got in his damn car, ain't no way in hell am I forgiving him. Hell, I had to fight a bitch today. I don't give a damn how good the dick is, you not about to treat me like a side piece. So why the hell am I in his car right now looking like a dumbass? 

"I can't believe you just did that stupid ass shit (y/n). Then you brought yo ratchet ass cousin, wit ha loudmouth ass." Erik says pulling up to our apartment. I get out and make sure I slam the door hard as shit. "Don't be slamming my door like that." 

"Shut the fuck up talkin to me. I ain't trying to hear shit you saying, I hope yo dirty ass caught fleas. And don't fix yo damn mouth to say shit about my cousin." By now we've made it to the elevator. He hits our floor number and I move to the opposite side.

I look down at my phone when it vibrates to see Nicki has texted me. 'I just pulled up, Y'all in the apartment yet?' 'Yea we stepping out now, you can go ahead and come up.' "Why is my shit outside?" "Nigga did you not understand that I'm through wit yo ass. You can take that shit to Keke's mama house."

I step into the apartment about to close the door but he pushes it open. "Erik I'm not about to do this wit you just go, you obviously don't want me. So get yo ass from around here." Could this nigga not understand what I was saying like damn.

"I ain't trying to hear all that yo ass must forgot that I pay rent for this bitch!" "And my name on the lease bitch so try again." After I said that Erik got chest to chest with me. "You got one more time to call me a bitch, so you better watch that shit." I step back and look his ass up and down. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

By now Nic is walking into the apartment and steps beside me. "Nigga I hope for yo sake you ain't threatening this one right here. Cause these hands bisexual asf and so are the bullets in my gun, so what you wanna do?" Nicki says pushing me back to step in front of Erik. "So what you gone shoot me now Nic?" I ain't saying you bout to get shot, but I can't honestly promise you not. You know I don't play no games with my cousin."

Erik backs up like he is about to leave but instead he looks at me. "I wanna hear (y/n) say she's done with me." I coulda swore I just told this nigga to get ghost, see that's that shit I be talking about. "Bye nigga." Instead of leaving like I told him this nigga starts laughing like it's something funny. "You really mad that I fucked that girl huh?" "You got damn skippy, how the fuck was I supposed to act Erik?What you expected me to just be cool wit that shit?"

I moved past Nic to push him, I couldn't believe I was hearing this shit who the fuck did he take me for? I couldn't believe I actually loved this nigga. "You know what I hate you Erik; I hate that I ever gave yo stupid ass the time of day. I hate yo stupid ass I swear." "Yea whatever (y/n) you saying that shit now, but what about later?"

I laugh throwing my head back, "Oh you don't have to worry about later Erik because I got plenty of niggas lined up." Erik looks at me like I'm stupid and says, "The fuck you mean you got plenty lined up?" When he says that Nicki decides to make herself known again. "Nigga you honestly thought that you were the only person checking for my cousin, hell half of em are yo homeboys. Nicki says laughing way too hard for Erik's liking because he snaps.

"Man miss me wit that bullshit, you expect me to believe that them niggas dumb enough to try to (Y/n) while I'm fuckin her.....hell naw." Nicki picks up the water she left and sips it like it's tea. "I mean you don't have to believe me even if I got the messages to prove it."

"Didn't Rodney ask to eat yo pussy like it's his last supper (Y/n)?" Look at Nic ass being petty; she about to get Rodney's ass beat. "Yea he did but it's not a big deal, the thing that took me off guard was when he sent a video of his dick. When I say I was shook, girl I did not know Rodney was packing like that." I could tell Erik was getting mad but I didn't have any fucks to give.

"I swear my dude is working with three legs, I don't know how that nigga walks around with that shit. At this point, Erik is big mad he walking back and forth just mumbling. "You know what you go ahead and fuck that nigga, and when he turns yo ass out I don't wanna hear shit about it.”

"Nigga I will pop this pussy for whoever I want to cause you and me are through. I promise you don't have to worry about getting a text from me." I was so ready to be done with Erik and his bullshit. "Can you just leave already I don't have time for this shit."

Erik grabs his stuff like he's about to leave but instead, he just walks down the hallway to one of the spare rooms. " I told you I'm not leaving, we got three whole rooms you can keep our old room." I know this nigga lying first, he cheats now he wanna be on some roommate shit. What's next he gone wanna braid my hair while we talk about all the people we've been fucking lately?

I look at Nic and she looking confused asf, I mean this nigga deflee said he was gone bounce if I told him to. I walk down the hallway to the spare room, "Erik you can't stay here I told yo ass yo go to Keke's momma house." "And I told yo hard of hearing ass that since I pay rent I ain't going nowhere." I look at Nicki so she could help, but this bitch on the phone talking to some nigga.

"Yea you can go ahead and slide through and make sure you bring something to drink and smoke. And it better not be Henny either." She looks at me and Erik with a big ass grin on her face. "You don't have to leave Erik I mean as long as you don't care about Rodney sliding through?"

This bitch must want a fight to break out, why the hell would she invite Rodney's ass. "Hell naw that nigga ain't coming up in here with that shit." "Erik you not my damn daddy I can do whatever the fuck I want."  He looked at me smirking, "Oh so now I'm not yo daddy, ok then that nigga better not come here.

He walks into the room and closes the door. "Come on bitch we gotta get you dressed for Rodney," Nic says dragging me to my room. I was not ready for what was about to go down. Nic had decided that we should drink a little before Rodney came just so I could loosen up.  
By the time Rodney came through I was gone. I never drunk a lot because of me being a bit of a lightweight. Erik usually stopped me when he noticed I was having a bit too much. I ended up answering the door.

”Heyyyy Rodney what's up, what took you so long to get here, ” I say pulling him into the apartment. He's looking around like he's trying to find somebody. ”Oh, you (y/n) I just didn't know if Nicki was being serious or not.”

I pull him to the couch while Nic is messing with my speaker. She turns Drowning on, at this point, I'm not really paying attention. I look Rodney up and down. He was a fine piece of dark chocolate that had pretty white teeth. He had a low cut with waves so deep it could make you sick, but no matter how fine he was or how drunk I was, he wasn't Erik.

Ask me if I'm gone let that stop me from getting this pussy popped. Nic is at the table rolling up. I look back at Rodney to see him looking at me mad hard. ”So you and ole dude broke up?” He asks scooting closer to me. Now Rod’s ass is supposed to be Erik boy, but shidd I see that don't mean shit. But that ain't none of my business as long as he takes my mind off of Erik ain't shit ass I could care less.

”Yea me and ole boy done I'm surprised you didn't know.” Nicki comes back with the blunt and hands it to me so I can light it. Now I'm not about to sit here and say I smoke on the daily but I know a lil.

I don't know how long it took us to smoke all the weed, but I feel like I smoked the most. Nicki is laying on the floor just eating some chips while I'm laid all over Rodney. I mean my ass is pressing into this nigga’s dick. I was about to say something but Rock by Plies came on and Nic decided to cut it up loud as shit. ”

SHE IS MY ROCK BUST AT THE OP HOLD DOWN THE SPOT, BEAST WITH THE BOX. SHAWTY BE WET, DOPE IN THE POT. BEAT DOWN THE BLOCK, THE BEST THING I GOT. SHE IS MY ROCK, OCK, OCK, OCK, OCK, OCK, OCK.SHE IS MY ROCK, OCK, OCK, OCK, OCK, OCK, OCK!

When I say that shit was loud I mean I could feel the vibrations on the table. Nic made Rodney and me get up to do the damn dance with her, that was all. Next thing I know Rodney grinding his damn dick all on my ass. I mean he wasn't trying to hide it at all, he was holding my hips to make sure I didn't move.

I don't know if it was the weed or the alcohol, but my ass was just going along for the ride. In fact, we were all into it so much that we didn't notice Erik coming into the living room to tell Nic and me to turn down the music. Everything after that seemed to move in slow motion.

Erik looked at Rodney first, then where his hands were; he looked at how close we were last. He went from mad to pissed tf off. ”Nigga if you don't take yo goddamn hands off my girl, I'm gone break them shits.” I tried to move just in case Erik jumped over the couch to get to Rod, but this nigga’s grip was hard as hell.

”Last time I checked Y'all broke up so I can do whatever the fuck I want. I look at Nicki and she moving my table against the wall. ” I don't give no fucks while I'm staying here paying rent she my girl.” If this nigga mention paying the rent one more damn time I'm gone hit his ass.

Rod finally lets me go so he can step closer to Erik. ”Well if she was all on me like that then you must not be doing something right.” Nic and I move the couch forward just in case these niggas get to tussling. ” I don't even see why you coming at me like this E, I thought we were boys?”

Erik steps closer to Rod, ” Nigga we weren't shit especially since you trying to fuck (Y/n).” Lord, I swear these niggas gone make me get a white boy. You know what they say ’Once you go white your credit get right.’ I don't know what Rod ass said cause I started ignoring they asses, but the next thing I know Erik then hit this nigga. Why when a nigga gets hit his first reaction is to grab the nigga that hit him.

Now Rodney wasn't weak by no means, he used to be a linebacker on the varsity football team. So it can be dangerous if he gets a good grip on you. When he grabbed Erik he took him to the ground and these niggas just had to break my side table. Erik was trying to get up but like I said Rodney was more on the wrestling side than actually throwing hands.

”Well, there goes any high I had; do you wanna break that up, ” Nic asks me looking at the fight. I really didn't want to get involved in that because of the fact that we could get hurt, but if we didn't these niggas were going to break everything. ”Aye, Y'all can take this shit outside.

Nic and I are trying to pull Rodney off Erik but this bastard is strong as fuck. With us trying to pull him off, Erik pushes him which results in Rod falling back with me and Nicki falling too. Nicki’s not hurt and for a sec, I think I'm ok too until I feel this really sharp pain in my lower back.

I ignore it and get back up to help Nic cause now Erik is hitting Rodney. ”I'm gon tase both Y'all asses I swear.” It's a little easier to get Erik off of Rod, but that doesn't mean they stopped fighting. Rod is up in a sec trying to get back at Erik.

Nic steps in front of him while I push Erik back some. ”Rodney I'm sorry but can you leave, I'll call you later.” “Man nawl fuck you bitch and that nigga.” What the fuck did I do I’m just trying to break up this damn fight. “Call her a bitch again and watch I rock yo shit.” “And I’m wit Erik for once, bitch you than lost yo everlasting mind talking to my cousin like that.”

I mean I can see why Rodney is mad, Erik did fuck his face up. He snatches away from Nicki to go to the door. ”That's why yo dick little you peanut head ass nigga.” Yea we lied about him having a big dick, we just wanted Erik to be mad.

Rodney slams the door when he leaves, but all I care about is all the shit they broke. I try to sit down on the couch but it hurts every time I bend. ”Whats wrong with you did he hit you, ” Erik asks walking over to me. ”No, but when I fell I think I hit my tailbone.”

Nicki goes to get something cold while I try to walk to my room. I couldn't even make it out of the living room before Erik picks me up, which hurts like hell because I'm bending. ”No Erik put me down this hurts I can walk myself.” He takes me to our room... I mean my room and lays me on my stomach.

Nicki comes with some ice in a small Ziploc bag Erik grabs it from her and puts it on my lower back. ”I'm going to the other room, you gone be ok or...?” Nicki trails off looking at me. ”Yea I'll be ok thanks Nic.

”Its ok Erik you don't have to hold it I'll do it, ” I say trying to reach my hand back but he just hits it. ”It's my fault you're hurt so this the least I can do.” I feel like he wasn't just talking about his fight with Rodney, but him cheating too. ”I don't wanna talk about it anymore E.”

”Well I want to talk about it (Y/n), I was stupid to cheat on you. Then I got mad when you wanted to move on.” I turn my head away from him to look at the headboard since my eyes were starting to water. I was so ready to push him away but was that really what I wanted.

Erik was my first real love but that doesn't mean I can just let him cheat on me. My mom uses to tell me that cheating wasn't a dealbreaker for her and my dad. She said because of it only happening once and my dad begging for forgiveness, but could I trust Erik not to cheat again.

”You don't have to worry about me anymore, I'll be gone in the morning,” Erik said getting ready to leave. I turn to grab him, ”We can try again, slower this time.” I said while my tears were finally starting to fall. Yea I'm stupid but love often makes people like that.

”Lay back down baby before you hurt yourself again.” ”If I lay down are you going to leave?” I ask looking at him. He shakes his head as he wipes my tears away. He pulls the covers over me and gets up to cut the light off. He comes back to lay down beside me being careful not to hurt me.

”How about we finish talking about this tomorrow?” Erik asks looking at me or at least I think he's looking, it's too dark to tell. ”Can I ask you something E?” He laughs which makes his chest jump. ” You just did, ” he says pulling me closer. ”You know what I meant smartass.”

”I did I just love to mess with you.” I take a deep breath thinking if I really wanted to know the answer to this question. Another thing my mom said that if you didn't want the answer don't ask the question.

”What made you cheat on me?” I ask poking his chest. ”You had pissed me off, I don't even remember what we argued about that day. When I left I went to the club to just drink, but I saw ole girl there and she was pushing on me had as hell. So I said fuck it, we didn't fuck that night she just sucked my dick.”

I let all that sink in, I kinda wondered did he forget her name. ”But like I said we’ll talk about that tomorrow, now go to sleep and don't think about it.” We get comfortable and I close my eyes thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I finished writing this at 4:38, I'm too tired to proofread so sorry for any mistakes. I'll fix them in the morning. Anyway I hope it's not too bad and that you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all asses almost didn’t get this today. I’m supposed to be sleeping but instead I’m up supplying y’all, so the least y’all hoes can do is wish me good luck with my college registration today.
> 
> By the way ignore any mistakes you may or may not find; I was tired as shit writing this.

Some days had passed since the whole Rodney situation. Since then Erik and I haven't talked about what we were going to make of this. I was stupid to think he would actually do right. When did I become this weak ass girl? While I was debating if I wanted to get up or not my phone started ringing.

"I'm not in the mood right now Nic." "Bitch get up I'm sick of this I'm so depressed shit. Yo ass is gone love me forever after I tell you who just asked about you." I get up to go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I wasn't really listening to Nicki.

"Who did you see Nic?" "I saw Marcus bitch and he asked for your number." I almost choked on this toothpaste. I can't believe he was back, I wonder what made him come back. "Girl do you hear me like damn I mention Marcus and yo ass gone. Anyways I was just calling to tell you that if an unknown number calls that it's most likely him, bye I'm at work now."

Damn she didn't have to hang up like that. She didn't even tell me where she saw him at, like damn she didn't give any type of details. As I was walking down the hallway I saw that Erik's door was closed. Which means he's probably still sleeping not like I cared though.

My phone started to ring again when I reached the kitchen. I answered it without looking at who was calling, "Whats up?" " Damn is that how you answer the phone?" I pause for a minute, " I do when I haven't heard from the person in forever." I lean against the counter listening to him laugh. " How about I take you out to make up for all the time we didn't talk then?"

I was about to say I'll think about but I stopped. I'm sick of moping around all depressed and shit for a nigga that obviously doesn't give a fuck. "You owe me more than one date Marcus, but I guess one is good for now." He laughs again before saying, "I see you still bossy as hell, but that's not the only reason I was calling. I actually wanted to ask you about something I heard."

When I say my heart fucking fell; I felt it beating in my stomach. What could he want to ask me? I feel like it has something to do with Erik, I just know it. "Yea, what did you wanna ask me?" He let out a long sigh before saying, "Is it true that your ex still lives with you?"

Who the fuck then told him about Erik? Ain't no way in hell it got around to him that fucking fast. "I mean yea but that's only because he paid the rent for this month and he's being petty. Who told you that though?" I heard a door opening in the hallway, but I was too busy trying to find out who opened they big ass mouth.

"Well when I got here I ran into Katlyn at the store and she told me." I knew it had to be that snaggletoothed bitch, she the only one that tells everybody business but her own. "You should've told her to mind her own damn business, ha loud ass always in some mess."

I was about to say something else but I felt somebody staring at me so I turned around and damn near had a stroke. I looked back in the kitchen to make sure I'm not just seeing shit; I just know I didn't see no naked ass girl in my living-room looking at me like I don't belong.

"Marcus let me call you back I gotta check something real quick." I say hanging up before hearing his reply. I turn back towards the living room and the bitch is still just standing there. Like damn do you have no shame or class. "Can I ask why you are butt ass naked in my apartment?"

This bitch had the nerve the audacity to get this stank ass look on ha face and say, "Yo apartment E said this is his place." "How did I get in then you goofy bitch, what did I climb through a window?" I walk past her to go knock Erik upside his damn head, but I stop myself.

Why am I putting myself through this? I go in his room we're going to fight, yell, and argue. Then what he goes and does the same thing over and just starts the cycle over again. I turn back towards the girl, "Don't worry we ain't together if you're staying tell him I'm going out." I go to get my keys, phone, and to lock the door. As I'm leaving my phone starts to ring, I look down to answer it, "Hey Marcus are you free right now?"

                               TIME SKIP

"It's not funny you'd be surprised if you turned and saw some naked nigga in your house",I say hitting Marcus. He had decided to take me out to eat since because of what happened this morning I never got to eat. "I'm sorry (Y/n) that shit is just funny asf. I mean it's kinda good that he cheated early in the relationship, just think how you would feel if you were pregnant."

"I get what you're saying but it wasn't early in the relationship we were together for two years." When I say that Marcus starts to coughing. "Oh shit I'm sorry (Y/n), were y'all really together that long?" He asked putting his drink down to look at me. I put my head down feeling a little embarrassed, "Yep two long years, but looking back on it now it doesn't seem that long."

After eating we ended up just hanging out. I don't know what it is but being with Marcus was easier than Erik. I mean I'm in no rush to get back in a relationship right now but if I was it'll definitely be with Marcus. We were sitting down in the park when I got a text from Erik.

'Where the hell are you?' Why should I tell him, I don't owe Erik anything especially with what he's put me through. "Who was that?", Marcus asks coming back with a ice cream cone. This whole day he had been spoiling me even when I tried to pay for my food, I had to fight him to pay the tip. Erik always fought with me about paying the bill; he would always say "If I make my babygirl pay for her dinner what kind of nigga am I ?"

No you stop that (Y/n) if you start comparing them now you'll never stop. "Oh it was nobody I just got a notification for Instagram and thanks for the ice cream.", I say grabbing it from his hand. "You don't have to lie to me beautiful I could tell by your face that it was Erik.", Marcus says sitting down beside me. Before I could answer my phone started to ring.

"What's up?", I say balancing the phone between my ear and shoulder. "So yo ass couldn't reply to my text and where the hell are you?" I grab the phone with my hand to hold it, "No I couldn't and minding my damn business now bye." I hang up the phone and turn towards Marcus, "I'm sorry about that, what were you saying?"

Before he could say anything my phone started ringing again, I hit ignore and keep looking at him. "(Y/n) maybe we should just finish this later, I mean y'all clearly not done with each other and I don't wanna be in the middle of that.", Marcus says getting ready to stand up before I grab him. "What are you talking about E and me are not together anymore and I don't want him anymore."

"Yea you say that but y'all still stay together." I'm so confused I already explained the apartment thing with him. "Marcus he's leaving in a month and I can't move because I'll be breaking the lease. Besides there's no way in hell I can find somewhere to move that fast.", I say sitting back. "What about Nicki I'm sure she wouldn't mind you staying with her.", he says looking at me. "True but I really don't wanna live with Nicki, I don't think I could take her 24/7."

"Move in with me then." Nigga what, awe hell nawl I refuse. Marcus is a really nice guy that I will give him, but he ain't without his faults either. The problem with him was that he just can't settle down and I mean that in every way there is. He doesn't plan on marry anyone let alone staying long enough for a relationship. This was his sixth time moving back home and each time he came back he would always say that it was the last time.

It's actually kind of his fault that I got in a relationship with Erik, I wanted Marcus but with me knowing that he'll never stay I moved on. "You can't be serious about that.", I say looking forward. "I am beautiful I'm ready for us, hearing what he did to you just proves you belong with me.", he says grabbing my hand. He moves in to kiss me but my phone interrupts again. "Oh my god what is it Erik?"

"Girl I ain't no damn Erik I was calling you to say that we're going out drinking tonight so bring Marcus along, who knows he might just pop yo pussy.", Nicki says laughing over the line. "How did you know I was with him?", looking over towards Marcus to mouth that it was Nicki. "Don't worry about all that just get y'all asses over here before I start drinking without you, bye hoe." I lean my head back thinking about if I really wanted to go out or not.

I mean on the plus side I get some free drinks and have some fun, but this could also backfire, how I'm not sure yet. I look over towards Marcus, "You mind going out for drinks?" He thinks for a second before making up his mind. "Yea I'll go that just gives me more time with you.", he says pulling me close. My phone buzzed again, "What Nic did you forget something?"

"Who the fuck are you hanging up on." God damnit I really need to start looking at my phone before I answer. "I hung up on you now is there anything else that you need I'm kinda in the middle of something right now.", I say walking towards Marcus's car. "In the middle of what and who are you with." We get to the car and get in, "What's the name of the place Nicki wants to meet at?", Marcus asks looking at me. "Who the fuck was that nigga?" I roll my eyes, "My dick appointment that you're interrupting now what do you want Erik like damn. Why are you bugging so hard, you acting real annoying right now.", I say showing Marcus the address.

"You out with some random ass dude and I'm not supposed to be mad?" The fuck is he on right now. "No Erik you don't get to be mad especially since you cheated on me remember?" This nigga had some nerve coming at me like this. "I thought we were supposed to be fixing the relationship?", he says. "That was days ago and are you forgetting that you brought some random ass girl in the apartment, but I'm not going to sit here and argue with you cause like I said I got better shit to do now bye Erik."

“Is he always like that?”, Marcus asks driving towards the bar. I roll my eyes and turn to buckle my seatbelt. I was not in the mood to talk about Erik. “Let’s just go before Nicki calls us with that shit.”, I say looking out the window. I guess he could tell that I didn’t want to talk about it because he left it alone.

“So have you thought about what we were talking about?”, Marcus asks stopping at a red light. My mind just went blank after talking to Erik’s ass. What were we talking about? He can’t be talking about me moving in with him. “I mean I know it’s a lot to take in but I’m serious (Y/n) I’m really feeling you.”, Marcus says still driving.

Oh my god where is this damn bar, I do not want to talk about this right now. “Marcus the thing is how do I know this isn’t just a phase for you? How do I know that two months from now you won’t go and leave me high and dry again?”, I say turning towards him looking him right in the face.

We finally arrive but Marcus isn’t done with the conversation. “No lets be real here (Y/n) you’re still hurt over that nigga and now you’re too scared to love anybody else, because you think they’ll treat you how he did.”, he says putting the car in park. How dare this nigga call me out like that. “I don’t know what you talking about?”, I say getting out of the car.

Marcus gets out the car following behind me, “Yes you do (Y/n) let’s call a spade a spade, I mean it’s clear you still have feelings for him. If you didn’t you wouldn’t be answering the phone every time he calls or texts. If you can’t be honest with me at least be honest with yourself.”

He walks past me to go inside the bar leaving me by myself. I don’t still have feelings for Erik, me answering his calls means nothing. He’s only living with me until the month is over that’s it. Why does it sound like I’m making up excuses? No, nope I’m not about to do this I said I was done with him and that’s what I meant.

I walk into the bar to see Marcus saying something to Nic. It most likely had something to do with what we were just talking about because he’s yelling and waving his hands around. I walk a little closer wanting to hear what he’s saying.

“I mean damn I get they were dating and all but she actin like they asses were married or something.”, Marcus says to Nicki with his back still turned to me, not knowing that I was behind him. “She was in love with the nigga damn you act like you never had some hard feelings for somebody.”, Nic says picking up her drink.

“Do y’all asses have nothing better to do than to talk about how I should feel about things?”, I ask hitting Marcus on his shoulder.  
He laughs wrapping his arm around my waist. “Nicki was just reminding me of some things that’s all.”, he says pulling me in closer. I was going to move but I stopped myself.

Everybody wants me to not give a fuck so that’s what I’m going to do. I didn’t notice Nicki had left until she came back with a tray of shots. “Now I don’t wanna hear shit from you about who’s driving just drink and have fun bitch.”, Nic says sliding me a couple of the shots. Well ain’t no turning back now.

~TIME SKIP~

I don’t remember how I got home and I definitely don’t remember how I ended up damn near naked on top of Marcus on my couch. I mean this gotta be the alcohol but the way his dick is feeling on my thigh I could care less. After a few minutes of kissing and grinding Marcus moves on top of me.

“Damn (Y/n) I can’t believe I left you all that ago.”, Marcus says fumbling to pull his pants down. “Are you just saying that so you can get some pussy?”, I ask kissing on his neck. He doesn’t say anything instead he just laughs while taking my pants and panties off.

He reaches over to pull a condom from his pants when the front door unlocks. I swear God must have it out for me cause a bitch can’t seem to catch a break. One minute I’m on my couch about to probably have my guts rearranged, and the next Erik’s ass is busting through the door cussing and screaming.

“ What the fuck is going on here!”, Erik yells slamming the door closed. I sit up putting Marcus’s shirt on, while he grabs his pants. “What the fuck does it look like nigga damn, of all the nights for yo ass to stay gone.”, I stand up grabbing my clothes and pulling Marcus to my room.

I get Marcus to my room and as I’m about to close the door Erik stops me. “You not about to fuck that nigga here.”, he says trying to get into my room. I push him out while walking out of my room, making sure I close my door behind me. “Erik you don’t have the right to tell me who I can and can’t fuck. If I want he can fuck me here, there, or any fucking where because we aren’t together anymore. You made your choice so leave me the fuck alone because from now on I’m gonna do what the fuck I want and whoever the fuck I want!”

I didn’t even wait for his response I just turned around and made sure to slam my door in his face. I was done with Erik and his double fucking standards. He could have some random girl walking around naked but lord forbid I try to get my back blown out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the story, hopefully I’ll have another chapter out later on today.


	4. Chapter 4

     I had decided to visit my parents because I just needed a break from everybody else. After telling Erik off last night Marcus again insisted that I move in with him which was stupid asf. Why would I move in with him after what I’m still trying to get out of. There’s nothing that’s going to stop Marcus from leaving like he always does when things get hard.  Nicki wasn’t the right kind of advice I needed right now. Her answer for everything was to fuck his shit up and go out drinking afterwards. Each one of them was taking me out of my character and I don’t need that type of negativity in my life right now. My mother has always been my rock in life. No matter what happened in my life I knew that she would have the best advice. My father wasn’t really there when I was a baby but as I got older he showed up more and soon him and Momma where married. My grandma always used to say that he just couldn’t watch a good woman like her walk away.  
     Their relationship wasn’t easy but both of them tried and put their best effort into it. Dad actually reminds me of Erik from the stories they use to tell us growing up. The difference is my dad never had my momma fighting his hoes. As I pull up I see my mom outside talking to her neighbor about something. “Oh look what God then bought me? Is that my baby I see getting out the car?”, she asks as she walks over to hug me. I laugh as I pull her into a hug.  
     As we’re rocking back and forth I hear my daddy on the porch say, “Lisa did you get the mail yet or are you still out here being messy with Nita?”  
My momma pulls away to look at him, “Shut up Marquis you always saying something.” I walk over to hug my dad as well while he is still talking about how my mom needs to stop being so noisy.  
     “Mmhm anyway where that nappy headed boy at? I didn’t hear his loud ass mouth or your momma talking about ha damn son in law.” My dad says looking at my car and back at me.  
     I look down at my feet trying to think of a way to tell them that Erik and I aren’t together anymore. I knew I was going to have to tell them I just didn’t think it would be this soon. I mean Erik was never my dad’s favorite but he was more tolerable than with my other boyfriends. Mom on the other had absolutely loved Erik from the moment I introduced them.  My pops said it was because E reminded her of him when they were our age. We walk towards the house to finish talking inside. As Momma and me sit down my dad heads towards the kitchen, probably to grab a beer. “Now come on baby what’s wrong you didn’t answer our question. Is he coming later so we can have dinner together?”, she says grabbing my hand and squeezing it.  
     I take a deep breath and say, “We’re not together anymore.” My mom’s face changes to surprise and before she could say anything my dad comes running out of the kitchen.  
     “Yes thank you Jesus I knew you were listening all those times I prayed to you. Now when do I get my new Cadillac?”, he says looking up at the roof with his hands clasped. I mean I did say E wasn’t my pop’s favorite.  
     My momma stands up to hit him upside the head, “What do you mean thank you Jesus? My baby is heart broken right now and you wanna praise the lord.” She sits back down to grab my hands again, “Now what did he do baby, you tell me everything.”  
     I shrug my shoulders, “You know how Erik is lady, he can’t be tied down for to long without wanting to wander.”  
     My dad sits down in his chair grabbing his plate of chicken, “Now baby it sounds like you not telling all of it. Just spit it out what all went down, I need to know if I have to call your uncles and brothers for a meeting.”  
     Seeing as how I wasn’t going to get out of this without telling the truth I told them everything. After I was done everything was quiet until my pops says, “So did Nicki get any of the fights recorded?”  
     My mother turns to look at him, “Marquis that’s what you took from that whole story?” She turns to look at me, “You’re staying here until he moves I can’t let you go back to that mess in that apartment.”  
     “Now wait a minute now Lisa, what we not gone do is let that little nigga run my babygirl out of her own place.”, he says standing up. “If she moves out then she’ll be running from her problems and that’s never going to stop.” He walks over to me and pulls me up, “Now listen here (Y/N) I’m about to tell you something and I want you to take this with you forever.  Don’t you ever think that you’re not beautiful enough to have a man and don’t you ever settle for no little ass boy. If he wants you then he’ll do what needs to be done, if not he wasn’t meant for you.” I feel my eyes start to water but before they can fall he wipes them away. “Dry them eyes what I just say, if he wants you he’ll man his ass up.”  
     After that we all just talked about life and what’s been going on. I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders; it was like a breath of fresh air. I had spent most of the day without thinking or even talking about Erik and that felt good. It showed me that if need be I could continue to live without him. Going home however was much different. Nicki text saying that she had something planned and with her record so far that was never good. When I got back home it was loud music playing and to be honest it sounded like a party was going on.  
     When I walked in I was hit the face with smoke, as I looked around it was a party going on. While I was looking around Katlyn came walking up to me, “Why didn’t you tell me you were planning a party, I could’ve brought something.” I push past her to go looking for Erik knowing this was his fault. I didn’t have to look very far for him since he was on the couch passing around  blunt. I grab his arm pulling him up and to my room.  
     “Man what the fuck is wrong with you can’t you see I was doing something.”, he says trying to get out the room.  
     “No the question should be have you lost yo raggedy ass mind? What are you doing E, did you forget where we live? All those motherfuckers have to go right now.” I say crossing my arms across my chest.  
     “Man why you on this shit I was enjoying myself while you were gone.”, he tries to push past me again but I stop him. “What (Y/N) shit do you want some dick or something, why you buggin?”  
     “Do I want some dick? Nigga me and probably every bitch here then had that dick I’m good. But if you don’t end this party I will and you won’t like how I do it, that’s your only waring.” I move so he can walk past me but before I grab his hand, “You only got five minutes.” He laughs walking past me but little did he know I was in a real hurtful mood. I walk over to my bed and pull my phone out to call Nicki.  
     “Hey bitch I didn’t know you were throwing a party.”, she says laughing.  
     “Oh so you got jokes bitch, how you found out about it?” I say rolling over to look at my bedside clock.  
     “Now you know damn well that Katlyn can’t be quite about shit and Jalen told me.” I swear you can’t trust ha loose lip ass to hold water. “Oh yea and Marcus said that he was going to go to see you.” And there’s my way to stop the party.  
     “Are you coming to the party or nah?” I say standing up and stretching.  
     “Nah cause I know yo ass is going to stop it and I got a dick appointment coming soon.” After she said that I heard her doorbell ring. “Would you look at that, well anyway bye bitch hopefully you’ll get some too.” I hang up with her and start walking towards the front door. The party was still going on and Erik was nowhere to be found. As I was walking to the front door I bumped into Marcus.  
     “Hey I was just about to go looking for you.” I say smiling and grabbing his arm. He laughs and pulls me into a hug. Both of his hands end up on my ass but I don’t mind. I pull away to drag him towards my room. Who cares if E is having a party, I’ve been neglecting myself of dick for too long  
     “Where you taking me (Y/N), you don’t wanna enjoy the party?” he says pulling me into a back hug while still walking towards my room.  
     I look back to smile at him, “We can have a party in my room with just us.” I say making it to my door.  
     Before he could even close the door all the way I was already pushing him up against the wall. “Damn (Y/N) you really want this huh?” I kiss him to make him shut up, because didn’t really feel like talking right now. Like I said its been a good minute, I lock the door as he walks me back towards the bed while we are still kissing. He lowers me on to the bed and starts kissing and biting me on the neck. As he was doing that he moved his hand to my breast squeezing it in the process. He started grinding his growing erection against me hard. His lips found their way down my collar bone as he started to take off my shirt. Before I could take my bra off all the way he stops me by saying, “(Y/N) are you sure you really want to do this, or are you doing this just to get back at Erik?”  
     This nigga really wanna have a heart to heart while I’m trying to fuck him. Like do you not understand? I’m trying to get my guts messed up not talk about feelings. I try to pull him down by his neck to give him a kiss but he stops me, “No wait (Y/n) I’m being serious right now, because I honestly have real feelings for you.”  
     “Marcus I really don’t want to talk about this right now. I mean come on my tiddes all out and shit.”, I say between kisses on his neck.  
     He unwraps my hands from around his neck as he stands up, “I don’t want you to just use me to get back at him. I mean that’s little kid shit and you can’t always be petty.”  
     Why me lord? What did I do to deserve this bullshit? All I want is my pussy to be played with that’s all? Is that too much to ask for? I sit up reaching for my shirt, “I just wanna know why is tonight different from the other day on my couch?”  
     “ I thought about it, and it wasn’t right for me to act like that while you were still grieving.”, he says looking at me. This can not be happening right not, it just can’t be.  
     “So let me get this shit straight you don’t want to fuck me because you say I’m still grieving? That’s the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard, I mean come on what nigga is going to turn down pussy?”, I say standing up. I was getting pissed off and it was starting to show.  
     Marcus rubs his face and looks back at me, “I just didn’t want you to regret it later on.” At this point I’m pacing because I feel like if I don’t I’m going to hit this nigga. Like this kinda shit just doesn’t happen to anybody; I just know my luck isn’t that bad.  
     I suddenly stop and turn back towards him, “You know what; you’re exactly right Marcus I am grieving.” I reach and pull his arm to throw him out of my room, “In fact I’m in such a bad place that you can get the fuck out.” I push him out and close the door in his face before he could say anything. I turn back towards my bed and plop face down on it. I try to think of something to do or say; anything to take my mind off of the sensation that’s rising in my chest. I feel tears start to form in my eyes but I wipe them away. If I can’t fuck Marcus I’ll just pick some nigga from the party.  
     I get up and open the door to see that Marcus is gone and that the hallway is empty. I walk down the hall to see that the party is actually starting to die down. Maybe Erik really did listen to me for once. I see that Erik is on the couch drinking, while there are a couple of other people scattered around. I walk towards the kitchen to see who all is in there. It wasn’t anybody in there expect for Dwayne, who was digging around the refrigerator. Dwayne was definitely the most chill person I’ve ever meet. He acted like Erik but he wasn’t as loud or outgoing as him. He was the type to sit back and peep shit, but never tell anybody.  
     I walk up to him putting my hand on his back, “Hey Dwayne. What you doing?”  
     He jumps when I touch him and looks back, “Man (Y/n) I didn’t know who you were rubbing on me like that.”  
     I laugh looking him up and down. Yea Dwayne would be perfect for my plan. It was only a plus that he was sexy asf. He was a sexy dark skin with a fade and some nice white teeth. I grab a bottle of Hennessey, “You trying to drink with me or what?” I ask looking him in the eyes while reaching for a cup.  
     I had two cups of Hennessey…. I think, it didn’t matter though because one second I was getting drunk with Dwayne and the next we’re back in my room about to fuck.  Now when I say about to fuck I really mean we’ve been at it for about an hour, don’t ask me what happened in that hour cause I swear I can’t recall any of it. Right now I was riding him and I use riding very loosely cause this nigga was  definitely doing all the work.  
     He was gripping tightly on my ass as he was pumping inside me. I buried my face into his chest and just let him go at it. My whole body was shaking from the sensations my body was going through. I gasped and cried out as his dick rubbed against my g-spot. I was right there on the edge about to fall off, but before I could he stopped and flipped us over. “ Dwayne what the fuck are you doing I was about to come.”, I say looking up at him.  
     He slaps my ass while saying, “I know I just wanna look you in yo face when I paint your insides.” He better be glad that was sexy or I would have hit him upside his head and thank goodness I’m on birth control. He reentered me and we both moaned in unison as he bottomed out. He switched from fast and shallow to slow and deep. After a while he asked if I was ready to  come with him. The only problem was I couldn’t really form a complete sentence, so I just nodded my head and hoped he understood. But it seemed like he had other plans, when out of nowhere he started jackhammering in my pussy.  
     “ I said are you ready to come with me babygirl ?”, he asked looking me in the eye.   
     “ Yes Dee I’m ready for us to come together.”, I say leaning my head back as I felt it getting closer. After I said that he started going even faster and after a couple of minutes we orgasmed at the same time. I was spent, I couldn’t even attempt to move around so I just stayed where I was at.   
     “Damn girl you tired tired huh?”, Dee said laughing and moving me over to lay beside me  
     I turned to hit him on his chest, “Shut yo ass up Dwayne cause that wasn’t funny.” After that we settled into a comfortable silence neither of us wanting to say anything. That was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep. When i woke up it was light outside and Dwayne was still in bed, but now he was holding onto me tightly.  
     I was about to go back to sleep until I heard someone clear their throat out. When I looked over I saw Erik standing in my door with his arms crossed. Damn it Dee must have left and didn’t lock the door when he came back. “So you just out here fucking my homeboys huh?”, he says walking in the room.  
     I stand up and grab Dee’s shirt off the floor, “Omg can you leave me the fuck alone already?” I push past him to go to the bathroom and pee, but i should have known he wasn’t going to leave this alone. I was quick enough to close and lock the door but then again when has that ever stopped him.   
     As I’m peeing I can hear him moving around and looking for something. I then hear him at the door rattling the doorknob and a little while after that the door is opened. “We not done with this conversation Y/n, so you think you can just go and fuck my friends like that shit cool?”, he says closing the door behind him and locking it again.  
     “Nigga what does it matter who I fucked, like are you hearing yourself? How is it that you can go around dipping and dabbing in every bitch you see yet I fuck one nigga other than you and I’m the hoe. Like I said the other day we not together anymore, so guess what I can pop my pussy for whoever the fuck I want. Nigga I will go fuck all yo homeboys if I damn near please and if you keep talking slick at the mouth Imma go fuck yo daddy and make you my stepson!!!” I say getting in his face.  
     Now in hindsight I shouldn’t have said I was going to fuck his dad especially since they aren’t on good terms right now and he’s really sensitive about that. After I said it his face changed dramatically. “Bitch what you just say to me?”, he got in my face backing me up against the counter. “Y/n I will choke the shit outta you, you better stop fucking playing with me.”   
     I’m not gone lie I was scared but my Momma ain’t raise no bitch so I stood my ground. “Choke me then Erik and  I swear I’ll call my brothers to come fuck you up.” I try to push past him but before i could he grabs my arm hard as shit and slams me against the door.  
     He looks me in the eyes as he loosely grabs my throat, “Who says you’ll be able to make it to the phone Y/n?” He starts to tighten his hands around my throat a little at a time. When I try to move his hands away he tells me to stop.   
     I look him in the eyes as I move my hand along the counter looking for the scissors. “So what you gone kill me E huh, you gone choke me right here.”   
     He looks me in the eyes as he thinks about it and finally he lets me go, but not before he pets my cheek and saying, “You know I wouldn’t do nothing like that. I love you girl you know that, no matter how much you piss me off.” He steps back from me when there is a knock on the bathroom door.  
     “Man what the hell you doing in there E?”, Dee says banging on the door and trying to open it up. Erik let’s me move past him so that he could open the door.   
     When he opens it he starts to size Dwayne up, because like I said they were very similar to each other. Even the build of their bodies were the same. Dwayne looks at E and moves past him to get to me. I couldn’t believe this nigga had the nerve to put his hands on me and he had the nerve to say that I wouldn’t be alive long enough to call my family.  
     I couldn’t stay in this place anymore, I feared that if I did I wouldn’t make it another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for deciding to read my story!!  
> I hope I didn’t disappoint to much.


End file.
